yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Banish Psychic
Banish Psychic, formerly known as Remove from play Psychic, is a Deck type that made its debut in Extreme Victory and is more supported in Generation Force and Photon Shockwave. This Deck type is composed of Psychic-Type monsters whose effects revolve around banishing Psychic monsters and taking advantage of them. Even before Extreme Victory, there were Psychic cards that revolved around banishing cards, such as "Genetic Woman" and "Psychic Lifetrancer". Despite its "banishment" title, this deck heavily relies on Graveyard access due to most of the cards banish monsters from the Graveyard (except a few like "Serene Psychic Witch"). "Serene Psychic Witch" is the primary card in the Deck, no matter the variant. It can pull "Esper Girl" and "Mental Seeker" from the Deck for activating their effects, while preparing combo set-up that can be utilized via "Silent Psychic Wizard" or "Hushed Psychic Cleric". The monsters released in Extreme Victory seem to be wizard/witch-themed, while the ones released in Generation Force are time-themed. Playing Style The goal of this Deck type is for having as many as possible Psychic-type monsters Special Summoned from the Banished Zone. Esper Girl and Mental Seeker's effects activate when they are summoned from Banished Zone which can easily be done with Serene Psychic Witch or Silent Psychic Wizard. Then you can use them for Synchro Summoning many powerful Psychic-type Synchro monsters and gain advantage at the same time. This Deck type can actually recover quickly with destruction cards like "Dark Hole" or "Black Rose Dragon" as when monsters like Hushed Psychic Cleric, Silent Psychic Wizard or the archetype's ace monster, Overmind Archfiend is sent to the Graveyard, they can replace themselves by monsters that was banished through their effects. They also get another deadly arsenal in the form of Miracle Synchro Fusion, which can fuse two of your Psychic monster (one of them must be a Synchro Monster) to Fusion Summon the type's ace Fusion Monster, Ultimate Axon Kicker. Monsters * Silent Psychic Wizard * Hushed Psychic Cleric * Serene Psychic Witch * Mind Master (Traditional Format) * Glow-Up Bulb (Traditional Format, To send cards to the Graveyard for "Hushed Psychic Cleric") * Time Escaper * Space-Time Police * Psychic Commander * Psychic Jumper * Psychic Snail * Mental Seeker * Esper Girl * Doctor Cranium * D.D. Telepon * Reinforced Human Psychic Borg Spells * One for One (For "Mind Master", Traditional Format) * Emergency Teleport * Miracle Synchro Fusion (For "Ultimate Axon Kicker") * Telekinetic Power Well * Psychic Feel Zone * Psychokinesis * ESP Amplifier Traps * Mind Over Matter * Brain Hazard * Psychic Trigger * Psychic Overload (Only if using "Mind Master" plays with "Hushed Psychic Cleric") * Bright Future (combine with "Psychic Trigger") Extra Deck * Magical Android * Psychic Nightmare * Naturia Beast * Naturia Barkion * Naturia Exterio * Naturia Landoise * Overmind Archfiend * Thought Ruler Archfiend * Shooting Quasar Dragon * Psychic Lifetrancer * Ultimate Axon Kicker * Leviair the Sea Dragon Psychic Warp (Advance Format) With the loss of Mind Master, Psychic deck have lost their valuable engine. In order to compensate this, Psychic decks have more focus on control (just like Infernity decks). The decks main focus and goal is to use "Psychic Jumper" to switch control of "Serene Psychic Witch" with your opponent's monster, destroy her to search for another Psychic Monster (mainly "Esper Girl"), and swarm the field with Naturia Synchros to take complete control the field. A secondary option of this deck is summoning out Overdrive Teleporter, paying 2000 Life Points to summon Mental Seeker or Psychic Commander and Hushed Psychic Cleric. If you discard for Cleric's effect and banish a Psychic-type Tuner, you can then Synchro Summon a Level 6 Synchro Monster. Then, you can Synchro Summon with Overdrive Teleporter and the monster Special Summoned by Cleric's effect to get Level 8 or Level 9 Synchro Monster and combining all of their strength for possibly OTK-move. A third option is to summon "Serene Psychic Witch" and once it is destroyed, banish "Esper Girl" or "Mental Seeker". During the next Standby Phase, Special Summon them to use their effect, then Normal Summon "Silent Psychic Wizard". to banish another Psychic monster in the Graveyard (Possibly the Serene Psychic Witch that was destroyed during the previous turn), then Synchro Summon a Level 6 or Level 7 Synchro Monster and summon back the Psychic Monster that was banished with Wizard's effect (ideally works with "Black Rose Dragon"). Monsters *Esper Girl *Hushed Psychic Cleric *Mental Seeker *Overdrive Teleporter *Psychic Commander *Psychic Jumper *Silent Psychic Wizard *Serene Psychic Witch *Reinforced Human Psychic Borg Spell *Emergency Teleport *Miracle Synchro Fusion (for Ultimate Axon Kicker) *Psychokinesis *Psychic Feel Zone Trap *Mind Over Matter *Brain Hazard *Psychic Reactor Extra *Ultimate Axon Kicker *Hyper Psychic Blaster *Magical Android *Naturia Barkion *Naturia Beast *Naturia Landoise *Overmind Archfiend *Psychic Nightmare *Psychic Lifetrancer *Thought Ruler Archfiend *Leviair the Sea Dragon Psychic-Soil Due to many of the Psychic-Type monster are EARTH Attribute, they can also utilize another gigantic arsenal introduced in Return of the Duelist, named "Grandsoil the Elemental Lord". Unlike most Psychic variants however, this build have more emphasis on speed for bringing out "Grandsoil the Elemental Lord", by including cards like "Card Trooper" and having less Trap Cards in order to quickly pressuring the opponent. Monsters *Grandsoil the Elemental Lord *Esper Girl *Psychic Commander *Psychic Jumper *Silent Psychic Wizard *Serene Psychic Witch *Card Trooper *Maxx "C" Spell *Emergency Teleport *Psychokinesis Trap *Psychic Overload Extra *Hyper Psychic Blaster *Magical Android *Naturia Barkion *Naturia Beast *Naturia Landoise *Psychic Nightmare *Psychic Lifetrancer *Thought Ruler Archfiend *Leviair the Sea Dragon *Soul of Silvermountain Weaknesses Due to many of Psychic monster reliance on Graveyard ("Serene Psychic Witch", "Hushed Psychic Cleric and "Silent Psychic Wizard" in particular), "Dimensional Fissure" or "Macro Cosmos" can severely hampered this deck's progress. Ironically, "Imperial Iron Wall", which counteracts banishing attempts, also giving the same results since even "Esper Girl" and "Mental Seeker" cannot activate their effects if they cannot be Summoned from the Banished Zone. "Necrovalley" also dangerous for the similar reasons. As with other Psychic strategies, this deck relies heavily on Synchro Summoning, which means Anti-Special Summon cards such as "Archlord Kristya" can force this deck into screeching halt. Effect negations like "Effect Veiler" and "Skill Drain are also troublesome, since they can stop"Overdrive Teleporter" and "Psychic Jumper" from activating their effects while you lose life points. Category:Deck Type